


Hardcore Love (Sans X Frisk)

by SefonShiba



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frisk - Freeform, Huge Dick, Innocence, Love, Masturbation, Monster Dick, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sans - Freeform, Sex, joytale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SefonShiba/pseuds/SefonShiba
Summary: "She fell into the underground one day, I found her laying peacfully in the pink flower bed- she looked so delicate and pure. The more we spent time together, the more I felt....different....why does my body feel this way-don't you feel the same Frisk?"yeah lol im going all out with this, shhh these lemons must stay hidden for my sanity XDD hope ya'll will like this is my first lemon ever so yesh XD *Little info on the AU, everyone is very happy and helps each other out, all of their attire is of the pink, yellow, and white hues*





	1. The Girl Who Smells of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the starting point XD hope you'll continue after this read (the juicy bits will come my jelly beans) lol

# The Girl Who Smells of Flowers

All was dark, the only thing she knew is that she had fallen- fallen Where though? The poor girl strained to open her eyes, a faint sunlight touched her light hazel iris'-were those flowers?

##### Frisk: I'm-I'm in a flower field.....

##### She weakly turns her head trying to find something of familiarity to her, but what was she trying to remember? Her memories were gone- amnesia struck her and she began to panic in her mind, for the only thing she knew was her name.

##### Frisk: I see someone in the distance.....please...help...me

##### Her vision went black again, the only thing she could do was hope whatever was approaching her wouldn't hurt her or even worse-kill her

##### ????: Hey-what's wrong? Please wake up!

##### The stranger was very worried, he was a kind soul, so of course, he would help her. He lifted her in his arms, she was as light as a feather; this made him wonder if she was in good shape, only time would tell He started to walk down the flowery hill and headed to a small, homely looking house. This home was none other than the home of the kind brothers, Sans and Papyrus.

##### The smell of tea wafted through the air, this was enough to wake Frisk from her slumber and she fluttered her eyes open, she was greeted by a peculiar looking individual-was he a skeleton?! He was very close to her face, almost like he was examining her in her sleep.

##### *Sans' POV*

##### She had a peculiar face, nothing like he'd seen in the overground, was she one of those humans the books talked about in legends? He poked her cheek to see what would happen-nothing, she was out cold. Sans leaned in a bit closer, he could smell her scent; it was like a flowery breeze, it smelled wonderful. Before he knew it, he was nuzzling her, immediately, he flinched back in embarrassment "There's no need to get that close, hold it" Sans told himself.

##### His brother Papyrus hadn't gotten home yet, he hoped his reaction to the human wouldn't be too big after all- the royal guards' goal was to protect any human if they fell down here, this would be the first one he saw in their lifetime- Speak of the devil, he's here.

##### Papyrus: SANS IM HOME!! I HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A WONDERFUL DAY SO-

##### He stopped very abruptly when he saw Frisk lying on the bed, before he could say another word, Sans quickly ran over and covered his mouth-

##### Sans: Shhhhh! You have to be Quiet otherwise you'll wake the human.

##### Papyrus stared at him for a second, still with excitement in his eyes, and tried the best to speak quietly (still with Sans' hand covering his mouth)-

##### Papyrus: Why is there a human in our house Sans- you didn't kidnap them did you!? They were probably getting abused and then you saved them right?!

##### Sans: No of course not! kidnapping is wrong! But that would be a good deed Papyrus....Anyways! I found her in the flower field that's up the hill, it's very strange-

##### Both of them had a small talk about what the reason could be for her being here, in any case they still had to help her, it was obvious that nobody was with her and she looked slightly injured, like something a fall would cause.

##### Papyrus: I know what would make them feel better! A nice cup of herbal tea!

##### Sans: Not a bad idea Paps! I'll watch the human and you brew up some of that special tea of yours *smile*

##### Papyrus: You are such a lazy bones, don't think I don't see your plan- whatever, I make it the best anyways.

##### *Back to Frisk's POV*

##### She stared into his golden yellow eyes, there was a pretty diamond shapes in the middle of them, what exactly was he?

##### Frisk: -Who are you?

##### Her sudden words shocked him a bit and he stuttered his words-

##### Sans: M-my name is Sans! um- I'm the one who found you, you were passed out in a flower field not too far from here. There wasn't anyone with you so I felt the need to take you in, it's not the safest to just be laying out there- s-sorry if this seems like a lot of information to take in-

##### She took his words and tried to make sense of them- flower field, found, I was- alone. None of it made sense to her, it was pointless anyways, she already felt that she had a case of amnesia, she had no Idea how she got here and why- her name is the only thing that comes to mind.

##### Sans: If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?

##### Frisk: My name is Frisk-that's all I know.....

#####  Sans: What do you mean by that?

##### He waited till Papyrus came in with the tea, he introduced himself and then they all sat down to talk. Frisk explained how she had just magically gotten there, more like fell, but wound up with a case of amnesia from it, but somewhere deep inside she feels that she is there for a reason-but it's locked deep within her mind.

##### Papyrus: sorry to bother you so much-it's just that it is rare for a human to be seen in our world, you are the first one both me and my brother have seen in our lifetime

##### Frisk: we'll there's many things one doesn't see in their lifetime- how old are you guys?

##### Sans: We're a couple of hundreds of years old, were pretty young to be honest, I guess it's not rare that we saw you. Monsters do live a long time compared to humans though, I read it in a book.

##### Both Sans and Papyrus sat there smiling while Frisk just at there shocked-

##### Frisk: W-well how does that translate to human years??

##### Sans: hmm- I think Ide be about 21 and Papyrus is 19

##### Frisk: We'll I guess me and Papyrus are the same age- Wait...doesn't that mean your the older brother Sans?

##### Sans: Well yeah-

##### Frisk: Why are you shorter then?

##### Sans: Humph-! Well genes aren't as kind as people are! I'm still taller than you aren't I?

##### They both stood up to compare heights, Sans was pretty much a whole head taller than Frisk, whoever her parents were cursed to the height she is now. Papyrus towered over both of them and giggled-

##### Papyrus: You both are still very cute

##### Sans and Frisk: Hey!!!

##### As the day went on and 

##### Frisk: I think I've leeched off your kindness too much already, I should probably be on my way-

##### Papyrus: It would be horrible if we just let you off on your own like that! You can stay at our home as long as you need!

##### Sans: Yeah! We even have an extra room! You should at least stay till you regained some of your memories!

##### She was actually really happy about their offer, since they were offering, there was no problem right? She thanked them over and over, she couldn't express enough how grateful she was to them, Frisk swore she would payback their kindness one day. Sans thought to himself "I wonder what it will be like having a human in our house" and "How long will she be staying here, long enough to be family", his imagination thought of endless questions, only time could tell what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the good cush, MORE GOOD CUSH TO COME BAAAMM! lol I know I didn't get to the kink yet but it will come soon XD (sorry I'm limting these chapters from 1000-1500 words, gives me more break room. sorry the formatting is tupid idk what I'm doing, ive never done hml formatting before ;v;


	2. Growing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now things get hot and spicy-mmm-yesssu >;#3

# Growing Feelings

Frisk had been with the skelebros for half a year now, she had began to recover small bits of her past but nothing significant, for now she just busied herself with her new found joys, planting flowers and helping the monsters around town, it’s the least she could do for all their kindness. 

**Frisk:** Ms. Ossie wanted me to go over to her house but she didn’t state the reason…well, I’ll see you two later! 

She waved at Sans who was standing outside the front door of their house, Papyrus quickly poked his head out the door and gave her a huge wave back, he had his chef hat on because he was preparing dinner for later. 

**Sans:** I know she’ll be back soon but I kind of miss her already, I wonder what business Ms. Ossie has with her. 

**Papyrus:** I know you’re clingy by nature but you’ve been saying that way too often….do you like her? 

**Sans:** Wahhh! It’s not like that, not like that at all-I just thinks she’s really fun to hang out with and is so nice…and pretty, uhhhm! We’re just friends! 

**Papyrus:** Sure, whatever you say bro…it’s not like I see you taking a lot of pictures of her or anything like that. 

**Sans:** Knock it off you! Anyways, I’m going out to buy some groceries. 

**Papyrus:** Don’t forget the list! 

Sans got ready, putting on his usual fluffy poncho and combat-like boots; he got the list from Papyrus and was on his way. None of them had gone shopping in a while so the list was rather long, it shouldn’t take too much time since there was literally only one place to shop. 

Eggs, milk, butter, lettuce- the list had a whole variety of foods, Papyrus liked to be fancy with his cooking- at the end was a note from frisk, “sorry for being so picky but I really like this particular brand of shampoo and conditioner, please get it from the shop Le Luces, hope it’s not too much trouble- love Frisk”. Sans scratched his head, he never really heard Frisk prefer anything- maybe she wanted to try it out, after all, she had been taking with a lot of monsters in town and they may have had convinced her to get it. When Sans returned the time was about 6:00 pm, it’s strange, Frisk still hadn’t returned. 

####  **Frisk’s POV**

I had only come here expecting to do a short favor, who knew the favor would be for me. I had been helping Ms. Ossie manage the many customers who went into her shop, I guess you could call it a job since I get paid by her but the thing is that I never applied! She was a sassy cat that ran a highly-esteemed boutique that made very fashionable clothes, even the famous Mettaton got his clothing from here. Anyways, the real reason she called me over here was because she wanted to give me an outfit, sort of like a thank you but way fancier. I remember her calling me out because I wore almost the same outfit everyday (well it’s not like I had many clothes to begin with, I kind of DID end up here). 

**Frisk:** You really don’t have to do this for me Ms. Ossie, you hiring me was more than I could ever ask for, you even gave me my uniform for free (yes, some places charge for uniforms). 

**Ms. Ossie:** Don’t sweat the small stuff hun, I just think it’s about time you change up your look a little, plus, you have been a great help to me, all my regular customers love you! 

For several hours they tried on endless outfits to find the right one, finally, a beautiful waist-high dress with a white top and a shimmering white-ish blue like body stole the show, it matched Frisk’s olive skin tone and yellow-hazel eyes perfectly. 

**Frisk:** uhm-How do I look in this one? The skirt part is a bit short isn’t it- 

**Ms. Ossie:** Awwuu! You look so beautiful hun!!! Any guy would step head over heels for you! You have a special someone, yes?! 

**Frisk:** No! I mean not yet uh, I may like someone but I’m still not sure…

 **Ms. Ossie:** Didn’t mean to make you all flustered dear, well, the one you’re looking for may be closer than you think, and they’ll take you out of this world. 

**Frisk:** You really think so? Well-I should really get going, oh! It’s Already 6:00!- 

**Ms. Ossie:** Let me put a little make-up on you! Lets see what the skelebros think of you when you get home *wink* 

After applying some light makeup on Frisk she quickly headed home, on the way she noticed how heads turned and looked at her, she wasn’t sure how to feel about it, flattered? 

####  **Sans POV**

Sans waited a bit in the living room to see if Frisk would come, nothing. Since he didn’t really have anything to do he started putting the groceries away, the last item he went to put away was the hair products that frisk requested. With a bland face, he went into the restroom to his surprise there lied Frisk’s undergarments. She must have been in a huge rush this morning since she forgot to put them in her room. 

**Sans:** Frisk was probably in too big a rush to put them away *scratches head*, I guess I’ll put them in her room…

He didn’t know why he felt so awkward going into her room, especially with her panties and bra, a light pink blush flushed across his face. The overall scent in her room was pleasant, he hesitantly looked around and wondered to himself “What am I doing”, something took over him and he slowly brought her undergarments up to his nose. He look a light sniff which turned into a deep inhale- her scent…. made him feel hot….and horny. 

**Sans:** (Why the hell am I doing this…but it feels so good….I want to…) 

He could feel his member growing, it pressed tightly in his pants, with each sniff he took, he became more aroused. Sans walked toward Frisk’s bed and rubbed the sheets, “Frisk” he whispered, just as he was about to unzip his shorts, he was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, San’s heart sank in panic. 

**Sans:** Oh shi-! 

He snapped back to his senses and ran out of her room. Hunching over to try and hide his erection, he peeked into the living room, his jaw dropped at the sight of Frisk-she looked absolutely stunning, Papyrus held the same expression as Sans 

**Papyrus:** Wowie! You look amazing Frisk! Why so dolled up? 

**Frisk:** Well, the reason Ms. Ossie called me over was because she wanted to give me an outfit, I really couldn’t thank her enough, it was too nice of her! Oh! I didn’t see you there Sans…why are you hunched over and why is your face pink-ish? 

**Sans:** Oh! Um- I kind of hurt my back earlier, it’s nothing really…

 **Frisk:** Well, why don’t we rest on the couch and watch a movie! Maybe I can give you a back massage *chuckles* plus I want to savor my makeover and outfit a bit more before I take it off. I know let’s watch your favorite movie! You’ll feel better in no time. 

Without warning Frisk grabbed Sans by the hand and sat him on the couch, she sat in the middle and Papyrus sat on the other side. They got some popcorn and put the movie in, Sans thought he would have calmed down by now but he was still very aroused. Frisk told him to face his back to her; when she started massaging him it turned him on-how she stroked each of his bones on his back and caressed his sides. It felt good, too good, too good to the fact he accidentally let out a moan. 

**Frisk:** You’re really boney *chuckles*…Um- are you ok Sans? I can stop if you want 

**Sans:** n-n-o, it’s ok…It feels really nice…

She continued to massage him, his soft moans became more frequent but nobody payed any mind to them. Sans firmly held a pillow against his crotch, his erection had become so large that it began to hurt pressing up against his shorts. 

**Sans:** (Shit! If this keeps up I’m going to cum soon, I don’t know how the hell I would explain that to them). Hey guys, I’m going to head to the restroom for a bit. 

**Papyrus:** But your favorite part is coming up, we can pause it you know- 

**Sans:** No it’s fine I’ve seen it about 50 times! You guys enjoy-! 

He quickly got up and rushed to the restroom. Sans wasted no time to undo his shorts, despite his looks he was hung like a horse, it hung 14 inches out in front of him- hot, twitching and glowing yellow and pink hues. He roughly began stroking it, letting out loud moans each time he reached the tip. The image of Frisk appeared in his mind and he began calling her name in a lewd voice- 

**Sans:** ahh, ahh-please, stroke me there harder-Frisk…let me cum on your face...Frisk! Ahhh! 

He rapidly stroked his manhood and Sperm sprayed all over the bathroom floor, the flow wouldn’t stop and he just continued to pump it. He stopped and took a bunch of frequent short breaths, looking around he saw that he made a huge mess; with shame in his eyes he wiped up his deed, tried to fresh p the best he could, and walked back toward the living room to join the others. 

**Frisk:** What took you so long? You were in there for almost 20 minutes- 

**Sans:** I was just applying pain ointment on my back that’s all….

He looked slightly away from her, he felt ashamed of using her as jack-off material but at the same time-it felt amazing. He hadn’t really masturbated much in the past, only the times he was in heat…Was he in heat now and didn’t realize it? It couldn’t be, this time-it felt 100x better like it touched a deeper part of him-a darker and more feeling part of him. 

Sans noticed Frisk’s eyes start to droop and her head bob up and down, she must be tired. He was loyally watching the movie but then his concentration was broken by the feeling of Frisk laying her head on his shoulder. He looked over at Papyrus and saw that he was knocked out too, Sans was the only one awake. He looked back over at Frisk who was resting peacefully, he could hear each of her small breaths coo in the silence. Sans looked lower to see that her cleavage was showing which made him blush, they looked so round-and soft… without thinking he held up his phone camera and took a picture. 

**Sans:** …. What -the hell am I doing-

Sans didn’t just stop at one picture, he gently laid her head down on the pillow of the couch, since her dress was short her underwear showed, and with that, the gentle creases of her lower region- Sans Snapped another picture, the last picture he took was one of her beautiful resting face, somehow it looked very seductive to him. 

**Sans:** …. Why do you have to give me looks like that…do you want me to do something to you? 

He caressed her face with his hand, it was warm and soft; he brought his thumb down to her lips and stroked their lily pink surface, he looked down along her neck and ran his hand along it too. Sans had something daring in mind, he didn’t really think about the consequences and just went for it- he ran his hand along the inner part of her breasts and started rubbing in-between them and gave a light squeeze he whispered to himself, “I want to mess you up so badly-“. Murmuring sounds became apparent from her lips and he immediately froze- oh god….

 **Frisk:** *yawn* how long was I out- 

She sleepily rubbed her eyes with one hand and looked at Sans, she noticed his hand and where it led to- the heck…. Frisk jolted up and Sans took his hand out of her dress area- 

**Frisk:** S-s-sans! W-w-What the heck are you doing?!? 

She held up the top part of her dress which had slightly fallen due to Sans sticking his hand in her cleavage, she was blushing madly, Sans was also blushing 

**Sans:** y-you had popcorn, l-lodged…right there….. 

Frisk’s flustered face became calm and she brought her arms to a crisscross. 

**Frisk:** You know I could have gotten it myself silly *pfft* 

She laughed at the weird expression that Sans gave her which woke up Papyrus- 

**Papyrus:** When did I fall asleep? Is the movie over- 

**Frisk:** I said that same exact thing *laughs* 

They all said their goodnights and headed to their rooms, Sans overheard Frisk in the restroom, “What a strange smell…I thought I just cleaned the restroom”, his face turned dark and he went to his room, softly shutting the door, he leaned on it and slid to the floor. He browsed over the many pictures he took of Frisk’s body and licked his lips- 

**Sans:** I’m sorry Frisk…I don’t think I can hide my feelings any longer 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this longer, hope you enjoyed XD yes we into the smut lol and yes- I GOT THE FORMATTING RIGHT HELL YEAH I FEEL SO PRO!!!!!! (Ive never done html formatting before in my life so I feel accomplished, yall, I had to look this shit up lol)


	3. Sweet and Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah lol trying to put some plot and feels-ish XD I was sorta out of ideas on this untill the end so yeah, expect 3 or so more chapters :3 happy reading lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue for more chapters not just 2 lol (I need to update that)

# Sweet and Spicy

Sans’ lust grew stronger, he masturbated often to the many pictures he had taken of Frisk, His fantasies of her during his sessions were especially lewd, from her rubbing and licking him all over to him forcibly fucking her, all it did was make him crave her more. 

**Sans:** I need more…. I need her more! 

His craze for her love soon turned into obsession, the only way he felt that he would be completely satisfied would be if her had her for “real”. 

It was a chilly fall afternoon and the house was silent, it was the perfect time to relax- and get away with mischief. Papyrus decided it was his turn to go shopping so Sans stayed behind to do house sitting…or masturbating. Sans went into Frisks room and laid on her bed, it felt amazing to inhale her scents, he just couldn’t get enough of it; he then started to massage the erection growing in his pants. 

Sans was actually a huge pervert but never showed it, he always kept up his kind demeanor and positive attitude that brightened everyone’s day, but he wasn’t always this way. When Sans had his first experience of “heat” which mid-aged monsters go through every 3 months, he began to seek more ways to satisfy his carnal desires, they never really went away, instead they grew. When Frisk came around, his outbursts of pleasuring himself increased, the reason was because he began to fall in love with her, idolize her, **want** her. 

#### Frisk’s POV

Frisk was happy that fall was coming around because after would be the beautiful snow months, more importantly, it would be her first season in Joytale town. After a bit of walking she arrived at her workplace, but something about little boutique-something was off. There was not a single light on in the shop, upon closer inspection, she saw a note posted on the door, “Sorry to everyone who wanted to visit the shop today, I’ll be gone a couple of days for a wedding! I’m actually designing the brides dress so I needed to go; to my lovely employees, take the next few days off, love Brenda Ossie”. Frisk was happy and sad at the same time, she loved her job but also was glad, because now, she could spend more time with Sans and Papyrus! 

**Frisk:** I bet they’ll be happy to see me home early! Then we can all hang out and do some fun stuff together! (I’m totally going to sneak in and surprise them). 

When she arrived at their house he sneakily creaked the door opened and gently pushed it closed. In a soft voice she called Sans and Papyrus’ names, no response.

**Frisk:** Maybe they’re out taking care of some business…hmmm, what do I do now? I guess I’ll relax in my room. 

Frisk set her stuff down and took off her shoes, she neatly arranged them by the door then proceeded to her room. She stopped when she heard some odd noises coming from where her room was at; She peeked in the door, what she saw made her eyes widen and break into a cold sweat, what- 

Sans was letting out endless moans, in his had he held one of her soiled undergarments up to his nose, and taking in huge whiffs; in the other had he was stroking his massive dick, a lot of pre-cum was flowing out of the tip. At that moment, Frisk was overwhelmed; why was he doing this in her room? Why now? I’ve never seen this side of Sans, so many questions flooded her mind, all unanswered- She began to panic.

**Sans:** *hah* *hah* *ahh* Please don’t make me wait *hah* You want me to shove it in you already right? *hah* 

**Frisk:** (who is he talking to?? Shove what??) 

**Sans:** *ahh* look at how wet you are- just let me put it in, Frisk- let me shove my dick in you*hah* 

**Frisk:** (h-he…...said my name…) 

She began to piece everything together in her mind, he was calling her name, doing such a private thing in her room, a **sinful** act- 

**Frisk:** is he- imagining having sex with me?? Why? I-I never thought he looked at me that way or…even had feelings for me… 

Frisk just continued to stare in silence while Sans jacked-off right in front of her, little did she know, her panties began to feel wet as she unknowingly began to get aroused. 

**Frisk:** (I-didn’t know monsters even had those…it’s so…large). 

Sans began to moan even louder, he was about to climax. With a deep groan, he let out his load, it went all over sheets and onto the floor, it was a mysterious neon yellow and pink color, it’s smell was very strong and pungent; in a way it made her feel hot- almost like she wanted it. 

**Frisk:** (oh my god, I need to leave- before he notices me!) 

As quickly and quietly as she came in, she fled to Papyrus’ room, she went and sat in the corner and hugged her knees. She was conflicted, all she knew was the nice and amazing Sans, not this Sans she just saw, that she didn’t even recognize, there’s no way he would do something so dirty, so sinful…so full of lust, that just wasn’t him, right? She looked down to see a small wet spot on the floor, which trailed back to her underwear, she didn’t even notice it until now. 

**Frisk:** Oh god- I’m not turned on…not by something so dirty, I can’t be…. This is disgusting… I am…disgusted. 

She began to let out small sobs, she felt violated, extremely violated, there was no way she could un-see what just happened and she was afraid it would affect the way she acts around Sans, if he found out she was there then what? They would never be a normal friends ever again, how would she look at him; What would he do- that thought scared her the most. The relationship she had developed with Sans began to crumble. 

**Frisk:** I’m going to take a hot shower…maybe that will help me calm down. 

She snuck into the restroom and stripped; she slowly stepped into the warm embrace of the shower, with each passing minute, her fears began to melt away, “That’s right-just relax Frisk”. 

#### Sans POV

He immediately got to work to hid the evidence he left behind in Frisk’s room: he replaced the sheets, spot cleaned the floor, and re-arranged everything back to where they were; he was a pervert but he wasn’t about to get caught. After looking at the room to make sure it was spotless he noticed a few drip marks on the ground by the door, he wasn’t sure if they were already there or fresh. Sans knelt to examine the spot to wipe it up, when he got closer, the scent intrigued him; He sniffed it, the scent was oddly familiar-it smelled exactly like Frisk. 

Sans went on the alert and crept through the house, he heard the shower running as he got closer to where Papyrus’ room was, stalkingly silent he opened the door to the restroom, to his surprise it was Frisk; at that moment, he had a devilish idea. With his phone in hand, he quietly angled it to where he could take a shot in the shower. Sans had never actually seen Frisk naked, this thought made him extremely excited, his manhood was already perked back up and ached in his pants. He took as many shots as he could and swiftly brought it back into his pocket, when he was about to turn around and head for the door, he slipped backwards on the bit of water that had escaped from the shower, making him hit his head on the shower tub and land on his back – oh shit. Her silhouette faced him and one side of the curtain moved to reveal a very startled looking Frisk. 

**Frisk:** Who’s there?? 

She stared down to see a very scared looking Sans, his legs were far spread revealing the huge bulge in his pants, it twitched a bit when he looked directly at her. Frisk’s face went from concerned to angry in a split second she screamed and yelled at him to get out, her face was completely flushed; He heeded her demands and high tailed it out of the restroom. All Sans had on mind was “Did she notice?”, him sneaking in there, taking pictures of her nude body-his erection? He was concerned, what if she became suspicious of him now or scared of him? Those thoughts threw him in disarray, his mind was fucked up enough to where he thought “What If I drug her and make her want me? What if I raped her? What if I end up forcing myself upon her and then she runs away forever? Though his desires were strong, but he didn’t want to hurt Frisk, that would just be too painful for him; He gave his skull a hard knock- 

**Sans:** Shit-I’m probably just overthinking things, everything will be fine…I think. 

#### Frisk’s POV

**Frisk:** geez- Sans scared the shit out of me, I knew he was in my room- but why come in the restroom…there was obviously someone in here…..You know what? I’m not going to think about it, if I keep dwelling on things…I’ll never be able to look at him the same ever again. 

For some reason, she felt the strong urge to bundle herself up, it made her feel safer. After getting fully clothed, she sheepishly went into the living room, there was Sans, sitting on the couch watching TV. 

**Sans:** ……..sorry I walked in on you like that, I didn’t know anyone else was here, weren’t you supposed to be at work? 

Sans awkwardly scratched his head and turned away, he looked very uncomfortable. Frisk, who was also very uncomfortable, blurted out a response- 

**Frisk:** It’s ok Sans! Uh-I should have told you I was here and that I was going to shower-yeah. Well, for the next few days I’m going to be kicking it at home with you guys; The boutique will be closed for a couple of days because Ms. Ossie went to a wedding. We all should hang out a lot this next week- 

**Sans:** oh- I see well, the this week should be very fun then 

He showed off a cute little smirk and giggled- how can someone be this cute?! Frisk instantly forgot what Sans did in her room and reached out to give him a big hug, she murmured something about being cute then let out fangirl like squees. Sans looked past her shoulder astonished, he gradually brought his arms up to hug her back- but he held her tighter, not leaving an inch between their bodies, Frisk noticed this and started to feel uncomfortable again 

**Frisk:** Sans? This is kind of a long hug isn’t it? I need to finish fixing my hair- 

**Sans:** Just a little bit longer…you feel so warm….

He started to pet her lightly damp hair and bury his face in her shoulder, this was far too close for comfort, the memories of what he did in her room flashed into her mind- she put her hands on his chest and forced him to let her out of his embrace. Sans’ Face was flushed and his eyes looked dead into hers, his expression was odd, he looked like he was in a trance, he quickly snapped to his senses and stuttered his words- 

**Sans:** Sorry about that Frisk, I don’t think I’m feeling too well that’s all-Papyrus is always saying that I’m way too “clingy by nature”. Hugs are the best cures, right? Heh- You told me that once when I was feeling down in the dumps. I guess I want extra curing now…..

Frisk looked at him and went into brief thought, she knows what Sans did, she saw him doing it….but why does she now feel pity? Just moments earlier she felt disgusted and violated, she didn’t even want to face Sans till she fully calmed down, but what does she feel now? ..Maybe his actions were out of his control….He was just too nice to her and honest, every word she could use to describe him were all compliments…..He doesn’t deserve to be treated ill by me because of one incident; her mind repeats itself “You appreciate him, you respect him….you love him…..you love him-“. Feelings that had been hidden in the back of her mind started to unveil themselves, all of it was…love. 

**Frisk:** …of course you would remember me saying something like that, no matter how silly it sounds…You’re always like that. 

Sans looked confused, he became even more confused when she leaned in and tightly embraced him. What is he “always like”? He’s not nice, not after being so deceptive to her…..she doesn’t know, that’s the only reason she would even consider him nice. The idea occurred to him, should he confess? Confess his undying love for her, how he has loved her since he met her, if she loved him back? Sans couldn’t hold back his feelings anymore, at least if she turned him down, it would possibly end his madness, his lust, everything could be normal again…. 

**Sans:** …Frisk…what do you think of me?......I know you have met so many new faces here and probably ones you adore, but, what am I to you?.......This is probably super weird to you but it’s because I have a confession to make…Since I first met you to when I really got to know you…I loved you….I-I love you Frisk. 

Frisk was speechless, what was she supposed to say?! Her arms gently released him from the hug, he grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, you could tell he wanted a response, His face was flushed and his mouth formed an anxious frown. Beads of sweat formed on Frisk’s face, this was so unexpected, it was shocking! It was already bad enough that she hadn’t sorted out her feelings about Sans yet, now he confessed that he loves her!? He ment like family or friend love?? N-no, was this-…

**Frisk:** S-Sans…. I... I don’t know what to say, this is all so sudden. What do you mean……You love me…like a friend right?........ 

**Sans:** No…I love you romantically…I want to be your boyfriend…*leans in* your lover. Please, just tell me…don’t make this hard on me. 

Sans nuzzled his head into her shoulder and caressed her arms, this made Frisk panic. She tried to scoot back but he advanced on her, He tilted her chin upward so she would look directly at him. Frisk tried to reason with him, “Sans we need to talk about- Mmph!!!” Sans brought her into a passionate kiss, she tried to keep her teeth clenched but he managed to work his way into her mouth, his tongue explored every inch inside. She felt him start to rub his crotch on her leg poised upward, which was the only thing stopping him from getting full control; She felt something hot and long throb on her leg, Frisk started to struggle more only to be held down by the wrist with Sans’ other hand. He finally released her mouth and she gasped for air, saliva hung graciously from her mouth to his, before he could go any further she shouted, hoping to get through to him- 

**Frisk:** PLEASE STOP! *sobs* *hic* Why are you doing this to me… 

Her cries shook him and he immediately backed off, Sans looked in anguish as large tears fell from her eyes, she curled into herself and wept louder. He thought “holy shit-what have I done!?”- 

**Sans:** Frisk! I’m so sorry! I-I never ment for things to escalate that far, please forgive me…what have I done? 

Sans got up and backed away from her, he looked at his hands, they were intensely shaking. Without thinking, he ran out the front door, the dark clouds above him hung heavy, almost like they were condemning him to some horrible punishment, they roared with thunder as in started to rain, it only took a minute for it to be raining at full blast. Frisk looked up briefly from her sobbing when she heard the thunder, Sans was gone, he had left the front door open so water had started to pour in, she looked through the door but there was still no sight of Sans. She walked to her room and laid on her bed, bundling herself in every blanket she owned, she whispered to herself in a sullen tone- 

**Frisk:** …Things can never go back to the way they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed XD any feedback is welcome. This is going to be super short- NOT LOL im kaing these chapters double what I usually type so it like 6 chs already so yeah, this wont be a logn fanfic but expect more chapters :3


End file.
